Hello
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic - - "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie. This is kinda short, but real sweet, but also kinda sad......r+r!


Hello  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! This is a one-shot song fic, featuring my favorite song ever!-- "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie. Sakura and Co. are about 13, and it is after Syaoran left, DEMO DEMO, Syaoran never told Sakura how he felt. :-( AND, Sakura relized her fealings for Syaoran, demo, it was too late. :-( This fic is mainly from Sakura's POV. Something I've never attempted...ever! It might switch off to Syaoran's POV, and/or Thrid Person. Well, All I ask is that you enjoy, and REVIEW! Ja!  
Disclamer: Sadly enough, I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, :***( They are ALL officialy licensed to CLAMP. To make matters worse! I do not own "Hello" it is officialy licensed to LIONEL RITCHIE.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hello  
  
I've been alone with you inside my mind,  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times.  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door,  
Hello, Is it me your looking for?  
  
'How could I have been such a baka?' Sakura sat at the kitchen table listening to the rain hitting the ground and roof with brute force. It had been raining for a while now, that made Sakura depressed--even more so. 'I sopose the weather matches my mood.' she smiled, and silently chuckled to herself. 'No one is home......' she thought, smile leaving her face and returning to the frown that had basically been there since he left. "....Syaoran...." she whispered to no one but herself. Kero was upstairs, probably playing a video game...again. At least he wasn't bothering Sakura. She was almost glad nobody was home, she needed to be alone, that is for with Syaoran. 'But he is only with me in my dreams.....' she thought, a tear ran down her cheek, and silently she began crying--not for the first time that day.  
It had been three hours now, and Sakura had practically sat in every imaginable postion in every room of the house. Barely speeking, coz whenever she did speek it would be related to 'The Chinese Gaki'. Sakura slightly smiled once again. "That is what Onii-chan always called......." she stopped. She knew if she said his name, she would break down again.   
'I really am being a baka, I have his phone number, and his address. So how come I can't just call him, and tell him how I feel?' she pondered her question to herself for about 10 minutes. "Heh, who am I kidding? Not only would it be awkward, but, I want to tell him in person. It just wouldn't be right, if I didn't. Right?" she asked herself again.  
  
I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,  
Your all I've ever wanted (and) my arms are open wide,  
Coz you know just what to say,  
And you know just what to do,  
I want to tell you so much, I love you......  
  
"Kaijiu who are you talking to?" Touya slammed the door, soaking wet from the rain. Touya noticed something was wrong with his 'Kaijiu'. She was just sitting on the coach (in the living room) and starring out the window. "Sakura?" he asked worried.  
Sakura heard him, but didn't want to talk t him, not now. She just ignored his queerys, and continued to look outside the window. Slowly the rain began to simmer down until only rain tricled down the window pain, and dripped from the roof.  
  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair,  
And tell you time and time again how much I care,  
Sometimes I think my heart will overflow,  
Hello, I've just got to let you know.  
  
Just then, Sakura felt a familer aura. Her head shot up and started searching frantically out the window. 'It couldn't be......'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'What an I doing?' a VERY nervous Syaoran stood there, infront of her front door. "I must be crazy. I've been standing here for the past...." he glanced at his watch. "15 minutes. This is stupid." ::sigh::   
knock knock knock knock  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
kncok knock knock knock  
'I isn't him, I can't be, I mean why would he come all the way back here, when he just left a little less then a year ago.' Sakura sunk back into the couch, and closed her eyes. 'My head hurts.'  
  
Coz I wonder where you are,  
And I wonder what you do,  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart,  
For I haven't got a clue,  
But let me start by saying, I love you......  
  
knock knock  
"Kaijiu! Get the door!" Touya called from upstairs.  
::Sigh:: Sakura slowly stood up, and walked over to the door. She fiddled with the lock, she couldn't get it open.  
  
Hello, is it me your looking for?  
  
'Finally' she sighed in relief, for she was having a hell of a time trying to open the door.  
  
I can see it in your eyes,  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no......" Syaoran mentally kicked himself for knocking. The door knob slowly turned, but imediately stopped.  
"Hey! I thought I unlocked the door already?!" Sakura yelled, pretty angry, at the door (and to no one priticular).   
  
I can see it in your smile,  
  
Syaoran slightly smiled. He longed to hear her voice again. It pained him that he never told her how he felt.  
  
You're all I've ever wanted (and) my arms are open wide.  
  
Syaoran turned to the limo, that waited patienly infront of Sakura's house. His eyes were filled with fear, and a small shine of hope.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Coz you know just what to say,  
  
Sakura opened the door, not looking at who stood infront of her, she just stood there, red glazed over eyes (from crying) starring at the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran's heart imediately filled with dissapointment, concern, and kindness. Why was his precious cherry blossom so sad and.....crying?   
  
And you know just what to say,  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes....?" Sakura whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
But let me start by saying,  
  
"I love you........" Syaoran said, trying to smile, but silently preparing himself for rejection.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's eyes got big, and her head shot up to a familer face. She loked into the amber eyes infront of her. Still in a state of shock, he spoke again.  
  
I love you.......  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, is it me you're looking for?" Syaoran spoke soflty.  
"I-it....is....re-really....you....here....you love......" Sakura was so lost of words, a tear trickled down her face, she smiled--a REAL smile. For the first time in months, she was truly happy. "It is......" she smiled, and jumped into his arms.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Well, what did you think? I messed up big time on the 'POV' thing, don't you think? And I kinda didn't use as much as Syaoran as I wanted to. And I sorta lost detail towards the end. I like writing song fics....So I'll probably be writing alot of them for a while. SO if you've read my other series fic "Yesterday" expect some delay, maybe a few weeksm, gomen ne.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! AND EMAIL acouguitarqt@aol.com FOR ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS. THANX! JA NE!!!!!!  
  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  
  



End file.
